1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hanger devices and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for hanging pictures and the like on vertical surfaces such as walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice in homes and offices to hang pictures and the like on vertical surfaces such as walls. Commonly, a portion of a nail or screw is driven into a wall at an acute angle leaving another portion of the nail or screw projecting from the wall. A picture frame, that has a cord or wire attached, is hung by the cord or wire on the portion of the nail or screw that projects from the wail. This simple approach to hanging picture on a wall has a number of disadvantages.
When a picture is hung on a wall, it is often desired that the picture be located at a precise location on the wall. However, because a cord or wire is flexible it is often difficult to know exactly where to drive the supporting nail or screw into the wall so that the picture, when hanging from the cord or wire, will be positioned on the wall at the precise location on the wall that is desired. In this respect, it would be desirable if a picture hanging device were provided which does not employ a flexible cord or wire for hanging the picture on a wall.
After a supporting nail or screw is driven into a wall and after the picture is hung by a flexible cord or wire from the supporting nail or screw, it may be observed that the actual location of the picture on the wall is either higher than or lower than the desired location on the wall. As a result, the supporting nail or screw must be removed from the wall leaving a hole, and the nail or screw must be driven into a location that is either higher or lower than the initial position. The picture may be rehung from the supporting nail or screw at the second position on the wall and may still be at an undesirable location on the wall. This process of trial and error may result in a number of undesirable holes arrayed vertically in a wall. In this respect, it would be desirable if a picture hanging device were provided which did not require a process of trial and error potentially resulting in a number of improperly vertically located holes in a wall.
When a picture is hung on a wall, its vertical positioning is not the only important positioning criteria. For proper picture positioning, the picture must be properly located horizontally as well. When a wall-supported nail or screw and a picture that employs a cord or wire are employed, it may be difficult to properly locate the picture horizontally on the wall without resorting to a number of horizontally arrayed unwanted holes necessitated by trial and error. In this respect, it would be desirable if a picture hanging device were provided which does not require a process of trial and error potentially resulting in a number of improperly horizontally located holes in a wall.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to objects, including pictures, from vertical surfaces, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,172,937; 2,317,368; 4,407,478; 4,557,455; 4,568,055; and 4,728,237. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,937 discloses article hangers that are suspended from a flexible strap or chain. The disadvantages of a flexible cord or wire for suspending a picture have been discussed hereinabove. U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,368 discloses a picture hook which is employed with a flexible cord or wire for suspending a picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,478 discloses a J-shaped pipe hanger that receives a pipe with a snap fit. In order for a snap fit to be implemented, either the pipe or the hanger must be sufficiently flexible to permit a snap connection between the two. Requiring such a snap fit places burdensome restrictions of the types of materials that can be employed in fabricating the pipe and the pipe holder. In this respect, it would be desirable if a picture hanging device were provided which does not require a snap fit and which, therefore, is not severely restricted in the kinds of materials that can be employed in fabricating the hanger apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,455 discloses a hanging apparatus which includes a flexible tongue to lock against a serrated strip. This device permits vertical adjustment, but it does not provide for horizontal adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,055 discloses serrated corner braces attached to respective corners of a picture frame. These corner braces can be supported by respective support nails or screws driven into a wall. Yet, the corner braces do not permit vertical or horizontal repositioning of the location of the picture on the wall unless the respective locations of the support nails or screws are changed vertically or horizontally. In this respect, it would be desirable if a picture hanging device were provided which does not require readjusting support nails or screws vertically or horizontally in order to readjust the vertical and horizontal position of a picture supported by the support nails or screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,237 discloses a picture frame hanger that is driven into a picture frame. The hanger has an aperture that fits around a support nail. This hanger does not permit vertical or horizontal adjustment of the picture frame on the wall without relocation of a support nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,450 may be of interest for its disclosure of a plate holder whose intended purpose is to hold a plate at a desired tilt angle on a horizontal surface.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use wall-mounted nails to hang pictures on a wall, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an adjustable hanger apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ a flexible cord or wire for hanging a picture on a wall; (2) does not require a process of trial and error resulting in a number of improperly vertically located holes in a wall; (3) does not require a process of trial and error resulting in a number of improperly horizontally located holes in a wall; (4) is not severely restricted in the kinds of materials that can be employed in fabricating the hanger apparatus; and (5) does not require readjusting support nails vertically or horizontally in order to readjust the vertical and horizontal position of a picture supported by the support nails. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique adjustable hanger apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.